


Everything’s okay now

by RedH00d



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Age Regression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M, Minor Self Harm, Multi, Non-Binary Crona, Non-Sexual Age Regression, Other, Self depreciation, also? crona is highkey on the spectrum and you can’t change my mind, maka and kid just wanna be there for their pardner, mentions of bullying, mentions of cg’s, nothing life threatening but crona lowkey has a meltdown, ragnarok is a little bitch, they’re fine tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedH00d/pseuds/RedH00d
Summary: DTK and Maka notice that when Crona has a hard time they age regress as a way to cope and self soothe, so they decide to help make that easier for them.
Relationships: Death the kid/Crona, Maka Albarn/Crona, Maka Albarn/Death the Kid
Comments: 8
Kudos: 93





	Everything’s okay now

**Author's Note:**

> On god if ya’ll try anything nasty I’ll delete this fic so fast. No fetish-y shit on my dash or die by my hands don’t be a clown

The first time it happened, Crona had been crying off and on all that day. Three times in the bathrooms during classes, and twice in the library in a secluded corner. They’d been replaying the dream over and over in their head, and on top of that, school had been rough that day as well. Random classmates called them a freak for more than one thing, threw wads of paper at their head, and tripped them in the halls. 

They just wanted to collapse, cry and sleep.

They curled up on the bed they shared with Kid, covering their head and quietly crying to themselves. Finally in the comfort of something familiar and safe, they allowed themselves to feel small for a moment. Safe… small… 

_ You’re a dissapointment. Worthless to everyone around you.  _ Ragnarok’s voice rang through Crona’s mind.  _ Mother doesn’t love you. She loves me. You’re only worth something if people can use you. No one around you loves you. Maka… Kid… They only put up with you. They don’t  _ really  _ care about you. They never did.  _

Crona woke up with tears stinging their eyes, begging Ragnarok to be quiet and smacking their head. 

‘Please stop Ragnorok! Please, I’m so tired…’ Crona whispered quietly.

_ What? You gonna go cry to your mommy? She doesn’t love you, moron!  _

Crona let out an ugly sob, wrapping thin fingers around pink locks.

“Crona?”

They hiccuped as they felt the bed dip slightly. Strong arms scooped up the crying lump on the bed and pulled the blanket off their head. 

“What’s the matter?” Kid gently brushed uneven hair from Crona’s face, watching as tears flowed gently down their face. 

“Bad dreams… Ragnarok…” their voice was small and vulnerable as they clung to Kid with an uncharacteristically strong grip, “... Mom…” they trailed off. 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Crona thought for a moment. 

“No thank you.” 

Kid was silent for a moment, taking in how small and vulnerable Crona looked at the moment. 

As DTK spoke again, Crona had somehow clung even tighter to him. 

“Do you want me to stay with you?” 

Crona sniffled, and in the smallest voice they’ve ever spoken in, “... please.”

So Kid had stayed, had wanted to be there for his partner. 

He hummed and took care of his partner and eventually he calmed them down enough for sleep. 

The next day Crona had apologized, bowing their head in shame and then avoided Kid for the rest of the day. 

Then Maka had walked into Crona’s room and caught them sitting on their knees in the corner, sniffling with their head down. 

They had gripped pink-purple locks that hung on the sides of their face, eyes screwed shut and whimpered to themselves that they were sorry. 

“Crona, are you okay?”

They sniffled again. 

“Ragnarok says that I need to be punished…” 

They sounded as though a child’s favorite toy was taken from them. 

“What for? You haven’t done anything,” Maka replied. 

Crona hadn’t answered her, so she simply sat down next to them and took their hand in hers. 

It took them all of 30 seconds to bury their face in Maka’s neck and gently sob. Maka had patted their hair and held their hand through it. 

Maka had eventually convinced Crona to get in bed, and they fell asleep holding hands still. 

—-

“Are you sure we should do this?” 

Kid sounded unsure, not wanting to overstep. 

“I just think it’s important that they know we’re there for them and that they don’t have to feel bad. And Also that we Know ™.” 

“You really think that offering to be their CG will really help them feel safer?” 

Maka nodded. 

“They shouldn’t have to feel bad about age regressing  _ or _ wanting comfort. And quite frankly, I’d do it for any of you if I needed to. I love you guys and I love Crona.”

Kid hummed to himself. They were waiting for Crona to come out for the day. 

Crona was usually the last one out of the house, preferring to wait until Soul and Black Star were at least out of the house. Their high energy and loud voices had often overstimulated Crona in the mornings, so they would just wait until they had left or calm down to start the day. 

About ten minutes after Soul and Star had left for classes Crona had come sulking out of their room. 

Maka, with confidence and kindness radiating from her, stood up from the couch. 

“Crona! Come here for a second!”

_ ‘They’re going to break up with you and leave you forever, loser.’ _

Crona felt like crawling in a hole and possibly dying there. They swallowed and let Maka take their hands in hers. 

“Are you-... is everything… okay?” They stumbled over their words, anxiety consuming their lungs. 

“Of course, Crona. We just wanted to talk to you about something we’ve noticed,” Kid took one of Crona’s hands from Maka. 

Before Crona could ask, let alone wonder, what it was that he had done, Maka spoke up. 

“Kid and I have come to the conclusion that sometimes when you get upset… you uhm… age regress?” 

Kid brushed his thumb over Crona’s knuckles, “... You know?” 

Crona bit their lower lip to keep it from quivering. They hadn’t wanted them to know, of course. Ragnarok had convinced them that it was shameful, embarrassing and unbecoming of them to act and feel as a child. 

“Crona, we want you to know that we don’t mind. If you need us to take care of you then we will, we love you,” Kid explained further. 

Crona’s heart did a complete 180. 

“Kid and I want you to feel safe and loved. We didn’t tell the others because we weren’t sure if you’d like that or not,” Maka let go of their hand for a moment to reach underneath the couch, “But Kid and I wanted to do something else.” 

She pulled out a box and handed it to Crona. 

It wasn’t very big, but it had some weight to it. It was yellow, and wrapped in a velvety-pink bow. 

“What… is it?” Crona was nervous. 

Maka just smiled, but Kid spoke.

“It’s something that might help if we’re gone and it happens.”

Crona took a breath and carefully unwrapped the bow and lifted the top of the box. Inside was a very soft looking stuffed bunny. It’s fur was almost the same color as Crona’s hair, and it had a velvet-pink nose that matched the ribbon. There was a checkered pink bowtie wrapped snugly around it’s neck as well. 

“I… this is… for me?” 

Maka and Kid both nodded. 

Crona was still holding back tears, but now they were tears filled with joy and love. 

“Thank you… I love it…” 

They sniffled and gave the rabbit a little squeeze around the belly. They felt light, and happy. They also felt Ragnarok sulking in the back of their mind, angry that Make and Kid had proved him wrong. 

“You know,” Kid draped his arm over Crona and Maka, “It is Saturday.”

“Oh! We could watch a movie!”

Crona pulled their legs up under themselves and placed the rabbit in their lap, “Can we?” 

Crona would never get used to people caring about them, but they did appreciate everything that Maka and Kid had done for them. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> lol sorry for the abrupt ending uh. duces ✌🏼


End file.
